


Peaches and Cream

by BellaAlexis



Series: Bringing Sexy Back [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cum Play, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Food Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pinching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Submission, Whipped Cream, dom!dan, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlexis/pseuds/BellaAlexis
Summary: Danny and the reader dabble into some BDSM.





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> As opposed to my first work, this is the kind of shit I usually write. It is dirty, kinky, and very self-indulgent. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

"On your knees. Now."

You obeyed promptly, kneeling in front of your boyfriend as he undid his belt. There was something about being submissive in bed that always turned you on, but you never quite acted on it before. Kinks had always been somewhat of a personal thing, and you surprised even yourself by bringing it up, without warning, as some scene in a TV show had implied bondage. "I kinda get it" were your exact words, which was enough to pique Dan's interest. The discussion unravelled from there, and after passing by the mandatory safety precautions, you decided to give this whole thing a try. He lowered his pants and lifted your chin, sweetness lingering still in his lust blown eyes.

"You wanna suck my cock?"

You nodded. His hand found its way to your hair and you expected to feel the little push that always came when you gave him head. But, instead, his fingers twisted around strands of your hair and pulled you back with a force you didn't know he could have, a moan of both pain and pleasure ripping from your throat. This definitely wasn't the same man who made love to you many times over, his touch always so soft and careful even in your roughest moments.

"Say it."  
  
His other hand was toying with the hem of his boxers, purposefully bringing your attention towards his already rock hard member.

"I-I wanna suck your cock, Danny."

"Hmm", his grip on your hair didn't let up: "I don't know if I should let you, though. Do you _deserve_ it?"

"Please, I'll do anything you want", you put on your best innocent face, trying to ignore the urge you had to scream out your safeword just so you could jump on him and fuck yourself on his tongue for hours on end: "I'll make sure I deserve it. Let me taste you, please."

A low growl escaped him as your words washed over him: "Good girl."

He let go, leaving your head hanging back as he took off his underwear. You dared not moved before he told you to, his voice accompanied with a thrust of his hips and his palms craddling your cheeks. Usually, you would kiss him all over. You would tease him by using only the tip of your tongue to circle his tip, taking only his head and sucking on it very lightly before you even began moving. This wasn't that. You were already deepthroating him, almost choking on the thickness of his cock. He pulled out, grabbing his shaft and circling your lips with his head until they were glazed enough for his liking and he pushed passed them again. You wanted to moan and whine, but nothing but strangled noises came out. He groaned, vibrations feeling just amazing against his dick. His thrust were slow, a set pace that was just fast enough to make sure you could still get some air in and slow enough to make sure he wouldn't cum from it.

"You like that, babygirl?"

He was practically purring. You hummed your reply, squirming ever so slightly to try and get yourself something. Anything. There was a chuckle amidst his groans and he broke away, leaving you whining for more. You watched as he fumbled for an instant, chest heaving as you tried to make up for all those missing breaths. There was a can of whipped cream on the bedside table and he reached for it, shaking it in a more than suggestive manner before squeezing some out on his cock and in his mouth.

"Lick it clean."

Your jaw hung open, mesmerized by the sheer excitation running through your body, every part of you aching with desire.

"Yes."

The sentence was punctuated with a smack of your lips. You moved closer to him still, realizing just then how sore your knees had gotten. Your first reflex was to make it so you'd be sitting while you fulfilled his request, but you refrained. He didn't tell you you could sit. You smirked and began by licking his underside, slowly, feeling the throbbing in his vein. You chuckled, working up to the rhythm you knew he enjoyed until, finally, you couldn't see a single trace of the whipped cream anymore. A last kiss on his tip, and you moved back, waiting as you took a moment to endulge in the lingering taste of him on your lips.

"Get up."

You nodded and hoisted yourself up, Danny's arms wrapping around your waist to make sure you didn't tumble back down. His touch was back its usual softness and he kissed your cheek, breaking character long enough to make sure you were still alright with the way he was treating you. Once you reassured him, he was back to his previous domineering demeanor and he pushed you on the bed. His hands found their way under your shirt, rubbing over the thin material of your bra. You yelped as he pinched, back arching. Pleased with your reaction, Dan bunched up the fabric of over your chest and tugged on it, just so you knew to remove it. Then, he began working at your neck. Kissing every inch of skin he could find, biting down on each one a soon as he was done. He unfastened the clasps on your back, you sat up just enough to let him. He resumed his work almost immediately, making sure to give the same amount of attention both breasts. You rotated your hips against him, friction not easy to obtain while wearing jeans. He smirked, your hands moving to his hair as he caught the hard peak of your nipple in his teeth and lifted his head.

"D-Danny…"

He did the same thing to the other side, sharp hiss escaping you. You ground your hips again, but this time he met you in your movement. His thrust was forceful, unexpected. You squealed. He did quick work of your pants, unbottoning them and discarding them along with your panties in one fell swoop. Much to your dismay, Dan didn't pay attention to the newly uncovered parts of you. Instead, he reached for the whipped cream once again and drew a long, winding line from your neck to the spot between your belly button and your aching center. His eyes were dark, hungry. He wanted to devour you as much as you wanted to be devoured by him.

"Hands above your head. And don't move."

He watched as you obeyed silently. His hair was tickling you, making you giggle as he began working his way back up to your jawline as slowly as his own lust would permit him. Somewhere along the line, your laughter turned into breathless pleas. A kiss on your lips and he groaned as he noticed hints if himself still lingering on. Without warning, he gave a harsh thrust and burried his cock deep within you. You screamed at the much needed contact, your whole body quaking. Your legs ran up his, your fingernails dug in his arms. He sighed and grabbed your wrists, slamming them into the mattress.

"I thought I told you not to move."

He accentuated each word with deep, forceful movements. You yelled out curses, voice twisted and high pitched as he repeatedly hit the spot that made your toes curl.

"Fuck! Dan!"

You squirmed and he pushed you further into the pillows.

"You're such a filthy little slut", his voice was heavy, an anchor decorated with embroidered lace: "I should turn that pretty little ass of your red for disobeying me. Bet you would like that too, wouldn't you? Answer me."

The sounds of your screams and his moans weren't enough to cover the wet slapping sounds that came from him fucking into you as such.

"Yes!"

With a satisfied grin, he brought one of his hands to your neck and the other to your clit. He rubbed in fast, sloppy circles as he applied just enough pressure to your throat to make sure you knew he was in command. You arched your back into him, unable to make your hips match his rhythm. Heat radiated from your abdomen and you tugged on his hair, making him swear in turn.

"Such a dirty girl, letting me fuck you into submission like this", he pinched and twisted: "I should tie you up and keep you all to myself…"

"Please, Danny, please don't - aaah - please don't stop I'm - I'm…"

"Look at me, babygirl", he spoke, words broken up: "I want you to look at me."

Somehow, you managed to open your eyes to meet his gaze. Blush had spread on his cheeks, his curls framing his gorgeous face in such a manner you could have sworn he was oh-so innocent, had he not been calling you a slut two seconds before. This sent a new wave of electricity through your body and you raised your eyebrows, asking, pleading.

"Tell me what you want", he smirked: "And _maybe_ I'll let you have it."

You let out a frustrated huff and he laughed. You could feel how close he was as well, which made this all the more infuriating.

"Dan, fuck, I wanna - Danny!", you could feel his fingers going faster, bringing you closer still: "Oh god, please, make me cum. Please - aaaah - please let me c-cum…"

"Good girl", he licked your bottom lip, making you whine. You whispered another plea, breathless, and he caved in: "Cum for me."

He pressed his forehead to yours, staring into your eyes as you came undone. You screamed out his name, waves of pleasure crashing one after the other. You clawed at his scalp. His thrusts were becoming more erratic, but the force with which he took you didn't change until you were a shaking, sensitive mess. Using the hand that had been on your throat, he coaxed open your mouth. You nodded, too lazy to give him a vocal approval, and he pulled out of you, making you whine and shiver. Dan positionned himself and, gathering the little bit of strength you had left, you began jerking him off. His dick was slick with a mix of your juices and his precum.

"Fuck, (Y/N)! I'm gonna -"

You poked out your tongue and watched as he spent himself on it, moaning and groaning a string of incomprehensible things. You milked him for everything he had, smacking your lips together with a giggle. You opened your mouth again, showing you'd done what he asked and he sighed, collapsing to your side.

"God damn, you're amazing", he said, his voice having lost all traces of his previous dominance: "Come here."

You scooted over and laid your head on his chest. A shiver went up and down your spine, the adrenaline you were strung out on disappearing. Dan reached for the blankets and covered you, careful to brush the hair from your face before placing a soft kiss on the hand that was splayed out just above his heart.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

You smiled, grateful.

"I'm gonna need some green foundation to cover up those bitemarks and bruises before I go to work tomorrow", you began, grabbing his leg between yours so he wouldn't be able to stand: "But that can wait until morning."

A laugh and you closed your eyes, drained. This was definitely something you'd be doing again.


End file.
